Love Obbession or Fatal Attraction?
by xxoRebel
Summary: When Blaize tried to rape Hermione after she becomes one of the 'It Girls', Draco saves her. Then after thanking him, she finds him stalking her like a boyfriend. By accident she find that Draco has an obbession with her. She's furiousflattered. DMHG


_I don't own_

**_Full Summery: _**When Blaize Zabini trys to screw Hermione after she becomes part of the 'It Girls', Draco comes out of the blue to save her. The only thing is: he's now following her everywhere and being all protective...like a boyfriend. Hermione diggs deeper into him and by accident finds out his obbession: her.

* * *

Hermione POV 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go dress shopping for the Christmas ball." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded their heads and went towards the Qudditch store.

She looked around to see a bunch of girls gathered around each other, smiling and trying on dress robes. Hermione went to the plain back dresses and started looking.

"Oh, Blaize honey. How about this?" a voice asked. She looked around to see Blaize Zabini and Valerie Foster. Draco suddenly became quiet and Blaize took over the Slytherins. It was strange. He never was seen anymore.

* * *

Valerie Foster 

Blonde hair up to her chin.

Brown-eyed.

Tan.

Slim, tall, and a bitch in every way.

Her idea of clothing is a hankercheif.

3rd dumbest (Crabbe, Goyle)

* * *

Valerie Foster was a Slytherin, but no one really knew about her until last year when she finally became a hot bitch. 

"So honey, how many do you want?" Blaize asked.

"4. I need one for the pre-party, then the real party, then the after party, and then the sleepover." Valerie smiled, twisting a lock of hair.

"Of course." he smiled and they started making out right there. Being disgusted, Hermione turned away and walked to the other side of the room.

When Hermione returned he was there was Hannah Abbott. She may be a Hufflepuff, but a BITCH is at the top of her personality list.

"Hermione!" she called. She walked towards her. Hermione saw Pansy behind her.

"Yes?" I asked. Hannah and Pansy pulled me into a corner.

"We need you." Pansy said. Hermione made a face. Pansy need _her_?

"Look Hermione, Pansy and I met each other again over the summer and decided that we want to rule Hogwarts." Hannah explained. Hermione rolled her eyes. They were gonna ask her to help them.

"Ok...so we decided that we would choose a very popular girl from every single house. Pansy from Slytherin, me from Hufflepuff, you from Gryffindor. So do you wanna join our little Clique?" Hannah asked. Pansy gave her puppyeyes.

"Who's from Ravenclaw? Why did you choose me, I'm ugly! And why not Ginny or Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"The person from Ravenclaw is in there." Pansy said, pointing to a dressing stall were she saw a pair of feet in high heels.

"We choose you because we need brains in our group. Pansy's the money, I'm the friend, your the brains, and the Ravenclaw girl is the glue. She keeps us from being badgered." Hannah smiled. Hermione knew the Pansy was holding her wand, ready to cast a dark spell if she didn't agree.

"Ok, but I'm soooo ugly." Hermione complained. Pansy smiled.

"I wanted you to see what I can do." she said.

"Luna!" Hannah called. A tall, slim dirty blonde girl came out. Luna's hair was straight with brown and golden blonde highlights. She had a gold halter top that reach down to her mid thiegh. She also wore black leggings and black heels with a golden bow at each side. Her eyes were still that pretty weak blue (or brown) with eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were pink with clear gloss. Her cheeks were rosy , her eyebrows plucked.

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione gasped.

"Hi Mione, isn't it great?" she asked. She twirled around and smiled.

"Thanks Pansy, I love it." she said. Pansy fluffed her cropped hair and rolled her eyes.

"Course you do. Hermione, your turn." Pansy replied. Hannah gripped Hermone's shoulders and shoved her into the dressing stall. Luna followed.

"Hermione, lie down." Hannah commanded. Like a dog, Hermione lay on the bed that Pansy made. Pansy took a bowl and it was filled with green weird stuff. She splat it all over her face. Hermione made a face.

"It's good for you skin." Pansy said. They started plucking her eyebrows.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ow, ow, OW!" Hermione yelled. Luna went away as soon as Pansy winked at her. They then washed her face from the green goo and tried to strip her of her clothing.

"Hey, no touchy feely!" she said. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"We are all straight since I screwed some of the Gryffindor Boys. Just get into this robe." She said, handing her a red and gold one. Hermione smiled. Gryffindor Pride!** (I personally Like Slytherin).**

"Hey, I'm back." Luna said, coming in the already crowded dressing stall. Hermione pulled out her wand and made the room more...roomy. Luna was holding halter, tube, and tank tops. In her other hand was jeans, leggings, and mini skirts.

"Excellent Luna." Pansy grinned. She took the clothing and put them on their own hangers. Luna stared at the clothing for a minute.

"She should have the lavender halter top and blue jeans." she said finally. Hermione didn't get the chance to find it. Pansy waved her wand and they were gone.

"Shoes!" she said. Hannah whispered. Pansy nodded.

"Ok, makeup!" she said. Pansy and Hannah both applied eyeliner and eye shadow. Pansy was putting blush and Hannah was putting on lipstick. Pansy took the clear gloss and put a thin sheet on her lips.

"HAIR!" Hannah commanded. Hermione braced herself. All her life it was bushy and unmanagable. Pansy took out her wand and !poof! Hermione felt nothing. Hannah then put some of her hair in foil to highlight.

"Hey, can't you just use magic?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't have the whole 'I worked for this' thing." Pansy explained, Hermione was impressed. Pansy may not be smart but she definity knew what she wanted. Hermio was sitting for three hours for her hair while she talked with Luna. She totally forgot about Harry and Ron.

"Done...we'll leave you alone now." Hannah smiled. She resized the room, collected all the make up and the three rushed out. Hermione turned to the mirror and gasped.

She was...beautiful.

Her hair was straight with honey blonde highlights and layered. Her lips were a plump purple/pink and her eyeshadow was a light purple. She stood up to find herself wearing a purple/lavendar halter top with a black vine design. She also had blue jeans that fit her every curve and very cute flip-flops that had purple sequins.

"I'm pretty." Hermie whispered. For the first time, Hermione wasn't afraid to show people that she was Hermione. Even though she knew that she would only love a guy who would look past the ugliness, she always had the knowlege that people only go out for looks.

"Guys, I'm forever in your debt." Hermione smiled once she got out. The girls hugged each other like best friend. Hermione didn't really like Pansy but she was being nice today. They walked out of the store, getting stares from every boys (a few girls).

"Hey guys, let's go and get some Butterbeer." Luna said. They all nodded and entered the crowded 3 Broomsticks to see Ron and Harry in the corner.

"Let's sit there." she said. Pansy nodded but her eyes were on Ron.

"Hey Harry, hi Ron." she said. Ron blinked.

"Hey, whats your name?" he said, smiling. Harry hit him.

"It's Hermione...i think." Harry said, mumbeling the last part. Ron squinted and his eyes jotted open.

"MIONE!" he said.

"Guys, meet the new transformed, Luna." she said. Now it was Harry's turn to blink.

"Hi," he said softly.

"That's Looney Lovegood?" Ron asked, pointing. Hermione glared. Luna blushed.

"Hi guys," she said and slid in.

"Pansy and Hannah" Hermione smiled. Harry stared at Pansy.

"Slytherin" he said. Ron gave a face of disgust.

"Relax, she's not so bad." Hermione whispered. The two eyed Pansy carefully.

"Hi!" Hannah said cheerfully. Hannah flipped her orange hair back and fixed her yellow skirt.

"Hey Hannah," they choursed. Pansy shifted under their stare.

"I know your watching me." she spat, glaring. They scooted away. If looks could kill, they might've dropped dead.

"Sarrryyy." Ron said, sipping butterbeer. Pansy glared and then stood up. She walked to them and held her hand out.

"I call a truce." she declared. The boys were silent. Harry was the first to shake. Ron did too, with his fingers crossed.

"So Hermione, how's the new look?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful, I feel like a new person." she smiled. Harry and Ron nodded, letting their heads bobble like a puppet.

-----

Tables away was Blaize, Draco, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Valerie, Pansy, and Daphne

"Who is that georgeous creature?" Theo asked, eyeing Luna as she laughed at Harry's joke. Theo's mind became filled with him fucking her. Hard.

"Is she new?" Daphne Greengrass asked, being bitchy. Daphne had liked Theo for a long time. They fucked a few times at a few parties and that was it. One-night stands.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. Pansy let her hand graze over Draco's theigh. Draco jerked his leg away and sipped his spiked Butterbeer. Blaize's eyes flew over to Hermione.

"The brunette is hella sexy." Blaize whispered to Draco, being careful that Valerie didn't hear. Valerie took out some lipgloss.

"Ooooo I have that shade!" Daphne smiled. Valerie gave her a looked and a raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse me..." Daphne rolled her eyes, whispering to Pansy. Valerie was able to hang out because she was Blaize's girlfriend. Once she was dumped...they wouldn't even spare a glance.

Draco looked over and reconized her instantly. Hermione. Draco saw the girl he had obbessed since...well...5th? 4th year? He didn't need a makeover to show him she was beautiful. Although she was looking great.

"Yeah," Draco said and looked away, wishing for more firewhiskey. Blaize's eyes looked her up and down, lingering on her chest. He craved for her. He wanted her so much, for her mouth to be around his cock, sucking, biting...

"Did you just get an orgasm or something?" Valerie asked rudely.

"Blaize always has an orgasm." Pansy said like it was the most obvious thing. Valerie glared.

"How do you know so much about my boyfriend?" she snarled. Valerie's blonde hair had frizzed and her brown eyes turned hard. Pansy was ready to smack her.

"We grew up with Blaize. Blaize is gonna stop a waitress right now and ask for more butterbeer with a wink." Pansy said. Valerie turned.

"Hey can I have some more Butterbeer?" Blaize asked a waitress. He winked. Valerie glared.

"I'm a Slytherin too." she threw. That was a weak statement.

"But did you ever pick him up when he fell?" Daphne asked.

"Or make sure he didn't cry when his blocks toppled over?" Pansy inquired.

"Or made sure he finished his homework?"

"Or covered up for him and took the blame?"

"Or..."

Blaize's head was in a different place. While Pansy and Daphne were ganging up on his poor girlfriend he didn't care about, Blaize was imagining himself and the brunette in a room. He threw her on the bed and gave it to her dirty and rough. He slid into her hard and good. Blaize had another orgasm.

All Blaize knew was that he wanted her. Now. And he would do _anything_ to get it.


End file.
